An ItaKyuu One Shot
by xxYaoiLoverIncognitoxx
Summary: Just a little PWP. Enjoy! This is smut you have been warned! For those who didn't get a story, don't worry when I finish "To Find You."


ItaKyuu One Shot

* * *

Dedicated to: Usami-Sensei, thanks for the idea!

Me- Hello peeps, I am going to write a lovely, little lemon for that loving pairing, ItaKyuu. Enjoy my lovely little smut writers!

Yukoi- That is a lot of "L's." Anyways, this will be a PWP because we really want to get to the smex!

Kyuubi- Warning: Yaoi ~aka~ boys' love. Two guys having intercourse. Don't come crying to us because you didn't read the warning!

Itachi- xx doesn't own Naruto, my little brother does.

Me- Alright you two jump into the story so we can start.

Kyuubi and Itachi- Okay! (jumps into the so-called "plot")

~Story Start~

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Panting

* * *

**Screaming**

The door burst open and in came a red-headed male with red eyes, and tan skin followed by a long-haired blackette male with scarlet eyes and porcelain skin.

The red head kicked the door closed and commenced to lie softly on the couch . The red head spoke to the blackette in a breathless, heavily lust-filled voice.

?- "Itachi, w-we should g-go to the…mmmnhn."

The blackette presumably, Itachi, began to speak in a deep, husky voice.

Itachi- "Because I want it on the couch, Kyuubi."

The red head also known as, Kyuubi, silently laid down on the couch and rummaged through Itachi's hair causing the man above him to groan lowly. Then Kyuubi yanked Itachi's hair bringing him down until Kyuubi's lips were at Itachi's ear, then he licked the outer shell of it and nipped softly at it.

Kyuubi- "Make it quick."

When Kyuubi uttered those words Itachi began to attack his neck with light nips, kisses and long, tantalizing licks. Itachi licked down to Kyuubi's collar bone and bit softly causing the petite, feminine male underneath him to moan softly. Wanting to hear more of those delicious from Kyuubi, Itachi began to dwell lower until he got to the buttons of Kyuubi's formal shirt. Getting angry at the thought of struggling with said buttons he ripped the shirt off Kyuubi causing buttons to fly any and everywhere.

Kyuubi- "**H-Hey! That was favor-mmm!"**

Not wanting to hear anything but moans and screams coming from Kyuubi's rosy red lips, Itachi decided to shut him up with a kiss. Itachi licked Kyuubi's bottom lip silently asking for permission which was immediately granted. Itachi pushed his tongue into the capacity of Kyuubi's mouth feeling over crevice inside that delicious cavern swallowing any moan Kyuubi produced. Kyuubi became a little brave and flicked his tongue against Itachi's causing them both to moan and break for air. Seeing that they had parted, Kyuubi tugged at the hem of Itachi's shirt.

Kyuubi- "Off, now!"

Itachi quickly lifted the shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere hoping to find it later. He then went back to pleasuring his little uke. Itachi latched onto one of Kyuubi's nipples and sucked causing it to pebble slightly and turn a deep pink color. Kyuubi moaned loudly putting his small hands into Itachi's long, silky black hair. When Itachi was finished molesting his chest, he moved down to Kyuubi's belly button and swirled around it. Kyuubi desperately wanted to push Itachi's head down further but knew he was in a biting mood. Itachi sensed this and decided to stop teasing him and moved his head down until his mouth reached the cold metal of Kyuubi's belt buckle. With the talented tongue he had, in about two minutes he undid the buckle and button and took the zipper between his lips and pulled it down.

Kyuubi sighed in relief as the confines of his jeans relinquished the pressure on his erection. Itachi got a little impatient and quickly yanked the pants and boxers off him one go. Kyuubi hissed as the fabric slid quickly down his heated length. Itachi made up for that by putting Kyuubi's whole length into his mouth and sucking hard. Kyuubi moaned loudly gripping Itachi's hair even more. Itachi ignored the treatment to his hair and continued with bobbing his head up and down stopping at the top to swirl his tongue around the tip collecting the precum that began slipping out of the tip of Kyuubi throbbing member. Kyuubi groaned slightly at Itachi's teasing but soon moaned when Itachi deep throated him once again. Itachi put his free hand into his back pocket and pulled out a little tube of clear liquid that would make their activities go a little smoother. While Kyuubi was too busy moaning and writhing under Itachi's touch he didn't notice Itachi slick up his fingers until he felt something prod against his puckered entrance. Kyuubi looked down and softly nodded giving Itachi the "go for it signal." Itachi began to slide his first finger into Kyuubi stroking his walls when he felt Kyuubi tense.

Once Kyuubi began to relax, Itachi added a second, third and final finger. Kyuubi breathed deeply through his nose trying his best to relax and not tighten down on the intruding fingers. When Itachi felt Kyuubi wasn't relaxing quick enough, he began to move his mouth over Kyuubi's length again. Kyuubi silently moaned, not realizing he instantly relaxed and arched. Itachi began thrusting his fingers in and out of Kyuubi coming across a bundle of nerves that made Kyuubi nearly arched off the couch. Itachi smirked to himself and thought: _Found it._ Seeing that he felt Kyuubi was stretched enough he took his fingers out, lubed himself up, positioned his tip at Kyuubi's entrance and looked up into Kyuubi's eyes.

Itachi- "You ready?"

Kyuubi- "Yeah."

Itachi slowly pushed into Kyuubi until his hips met Kyuubi's soft, plush ass. Kyuubi took a few deep breaths and slowly nodded. Itachi began to thrust slowly in and out of Kyuubi groaning at the sweet friction it caused and like the expert he was, angled his hips so his tip would stroke that lovely bundle of nerves that would have Kyuubi seeing stars, arching and gasping. True to his words Kyuubi arched and gaped loudly. Itachi decided he had enough of their slow pace and began thrusting his hips faster until but the sound of skin slapping against skin, screams and grunts were the only sounds heard throughout their large living room. Itachi thought about surprising Kyuubi and switched their positions so that Kyuubi was sitting in reverse cowgirl on Itachi's lap. Itachi didn't give Kyuubi any time to readjust, grabbed his hips and began sliding Kyuubi up and down on his hard cock. Kyuubi leaned on Itachi's shoulder loving their position and began riding at his heart's content on Itachi engorged length. They picked up the pace until they both felt a tight heat coil in the pit of their stomach. When Kyuubi began to stroke himself, Itachi slapped his hand away.

Itachi- "Y-You are going t-to cum just from f-feeling my cock deep in y-your tight ass."

Kyuubii moaned loudly at his words and with a few more bounces on his part he came with a tremendously loud scream of Itachi's name. Itachi felt Kyuubi clench around him and came deep inside Kyuubi, coating his insides with his essence with a low grunt.

Just as they were about to separate there was a loud thud and they turned towards the source of the noise. There stood in the doorway Naruto looking sick to his stomach, Sasuke who also looked really sick but held up a thumb in the up-right position, Kushina who was having a major nosebleed, Mikoto who was passed out on the floor and Minato and Fugaku where outside in the bushes throwing up. All in all, Itachi knew he would be on the couch. Poor Itachi!

~Story End~

* * *

Me- Well, enjoy and sorry it took so long to write I just got really sleepy but here it is. Enjoy while I go back to working on "To Find You." Ja Ne!


End file.
